Demyx Saga
by Knixi
Summary: It's Excel Saga, Kingdom Hearts style! Rated T to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not own any rights whatsoever to Kingdom Hearts, Excel Saga, or anything else that might show up in this fanfic. Thank you, please don't sue!

Author's notes: Woohoo! My first story! dances this came about quite randomly, my friend suggested it and I loved it so I wrote it. Thanks, Jean! This wouldn't be here without you! This is sort of Excel Saga if the characters were KH characters. Yes, I guess you can put it that way. I hope you like it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**AAAAAKUUUUUUUUUUUUSEEEEEEEEEEERRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**" A dirty blonde with a mullet-hawk (that would be what you call it, right?) in a school uniform skipped along Public Innuabe School's courtyard, swinging his school bag wildly.

"Demyx, have you found a job yet?" A student asks him, waving her diploma at him as he passes her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKUUUUUUUSEEEEEEEERUUUU!" He jumped in the air and spun around, knocking away random people.

"_AAAAAAAKKKKUUUUUSSEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_" The boy in question, Axel, was crossing the street at that moment, pondering what he should do on his first night of freedom, and oblivious to the bouncing blonde. He wondered what Roxas was doing…

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-KUUUUUUUUUU-SEEEEEEE-RU!_**" Demyx had almost caught up with him; he was now at the school gates. All around him, people were talking about what they were going to do now that they've graduated, some were saying goodbye to friends, some were recovering from being hit by the hyperactive student, and some were doing naughty things in the bushes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUSEEEE—"CRASH. Just as Demyx skips onto the street, a truck carrying pizza rolls hits him, leaving a nice, big, Demyx-shaped dent in the front and a bleeding and broken Demyx on the ground. "A…Akuseru…" He gasps. Knowing his time is short, he manages to scribble "アクセ(1)" in the ground before the pain overcomes him, a last attempt at reaching Axel. As the people swarm and the ambulance comes, Demyx reflects on his day, writing farewells on the blackboard in homeroom, having his last high school lunch with friends, being handed his diploma…

"Can you hear me, boy?"

"Nnn…?"

"Can you hear me?" Demyx opened his eyes, he was in an ambulance…Wait, when did he get here? And why does he hurt all over? Oh…that pizza roll truck hit him….a pizza roll truck? How did he manage that? Ah, crossing the street…Well, why? To catch up to Axel! Why did he want to see Axel? "Kid, are you all right? Can you tell me your name?" The silhouette above him asked with a hint of worry in his voice. Demyx opened his mouth to speak, but then remembered why he wanted to talk to Axel, and why he couldn't say his real name. He started coughing, puking up blood.

"Kid? Speak to me! I have no basis for this, but it just might be too early for you to die!" All of a sudden, the background started playing scenes from Demyx's life, eating ice cream with Roxas, walking home from school with Axel, riding on Xigbar's back when he was too drunk to walk, playing his sitar in the rain to Zexion, spending time with The Superior…

"H…HACK Hail…COUGH The Superi…The Superior…" And with that, he died. But not before spitting up a river of blood.

"Kid? Don't go into the light! Speak to me! Kid!" The EMT shook his lifeless hand.

"Uhh…I'm pretty sure he just died." The second EMT said, placing his hand on the first's shoulder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)アクセル; Akuseru, Axel's name in Japanese. It is a combination of the katakana characters "a," "ku," "se," and "ru." Demyx only managed to write アクセ, or Akuse.

Author's Notes: Wow, that was really short. Three pages? Wow…too short. Anyways, I was thinking of turning this into a full blown series, one that follows the Anime and perhaps some of the Manga storyline, but there would be some changes, I don't know about a DemyxXMansex one sided thing…And there would be more members to Across as the story went on, and more to begin with. Let's just say that it would be the same, but different. Any ideas on the charrys? I was thinking that Donald and Goofy would be Ropponmatsu 1 & 2, only bishoujo versions of themselves. So, yeah, I already have ideas as to the charrys, but I want your opinion, so feel free to comment!

Oh, yes, if this does become a story, count this as the introduction. m33p.


End file.
